I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of article holders and, more particularly, to the field of holders pertaining to visual and audio remote control devices thereof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore most remote control devices are singular in a physical and functional use. With the advent of a multiplicity of visual and audio instruments, i.e. television, video cassette recorders, cable converters, audio cassette, and compact disc players and recorders, to name a few, with each instrument having its own individual remote control device, problems have arisen in their use. One of the problems is misplacing the remote control device, which can be lost under papers or in the cracks between cushions on the sofa and chairs, can be carried to another room or put in the pocket of a robe. Another problem with individual remote control devices is that more than one remote control device is needed during normal operation of the various instruments. For example, to watch and video tape a televised broadcast may often require three remote control devices, a cable converter to turn the device on and select the proper station, a remote control device to turn the television set on and control the volume and a device to turn on the video tape recorder and start the cassette tape.
The interdependent use of dedicated remote control devices has prompted the invention of a singular remote control device that will control the functions of a plurality of dedicated remote control devices. However these multiple use remote control devices are costly, and still easily misplaced; in their use, recognizing the proper mode and the proper push button to use is confusing, because the same push button has different uses as the mode is changed for the various instruments.
It would be desirable to provide a simple and inexpensive support which would hold a plurality of remote control devices that would allow convenient and complete remote operation of various video and audio implements, and be easily located when needed.